For Sasuke
by SociallyAwkwardXP
Summary: Just a little birthday present for Sasuke! Happy birthday Sasuke! Also, I will not be writing two chapters for this. I'm really a sucker if you ask me to continue but not this time. Just one chapter and no more! Rated M, this is yaoi which is GAY sex and cursing galore! Once again, happy birthday Sasuke!


For Sasuke

* * *

Me- Hi guys and I'm wising Sasuke a Happy Birthday!

Naruto- Happy Birthday babe!

Yukoi- *Starts signing the Happy Birthday song*

Sasuke- Thanks guys and I'm really excited about it! Well, let's get into the story shall we?

Warning- Intense, hardcore, GAY, man sex!

Disclaimer- We don't own Naruto, or Sasuke's birthday, just the plot bunnies I caught for this story. Enjoy!

"Talking/Thinking"

* * *

~Story Start~

Sasuke groaned as walked up his front door steps to his home. When he unlocked it and opened the door, he was hit with the fresh smell of vanilla and guessed it was from the candles he was currently staring at. "I wonder what Naruto's up to." Sasuke thought as he walked in and took off his jacket. Sasuke hung it up and Naruto walked in and curtsied. Sasuke stood astonished at what Naruto was currently dressed in. Naruto had on a beautiful black, red and white maid's dress. He had on cute, white, fishnet styled, thingh-length stockings and his feet were currently being craddled by 5 inch, clear pumps. "Welcome home, Sasuke-sama." Naruto said as he walked elegantly towards Sasuke. "Naruto wa-" Sasuke began but was silenced by Naruto's finger.

"Shhh, I have prepared dinner for Sasuke-sama." Naruto said sounding so cute. Sasuke just dumbly followed as he was whisked away into the kitchen. The dinner consisted of chicken stuffed with tomatoes, pasta noodles and a chocolate parfait. Sasuke sat down and Naruto did something Sasuke wouldn't approve of if it wasn't this day. He began to feed Sasuke and Sasuke enjoyed every bit of it. Then, Sasuke was lead to the couch and they sat down. Naruto climbed on top of him and started with his shirt. He unbottoned it slowly, giving a show as he began to molest Sasuke's neck, leaving delicious marks on Sasuke porcelain skin. Sasuke groaned as he began to get hard at such short notice. Naruto took pleasure in the groan he got and continued, wanting to hear more. After a few minutes of Sasuke being marked like property and Naruto sucking on his neck like beef jerky, Naruto stopped.

Sasuke panted as Naruto slid down his body and kissed then, licked his navel. "Don't get the wrong idea, Naruto. You are NOT topping." Sasuke hissed at Naruto as he undid his belt buckle. "Don't worry today is your day. Now sit back and relax, I have to do something really quick." Naruto announced as he got up. "Where are you going?' Sasuke panicked. "I have to do something really quick. Don't fucking panic." Naruto sighed as he walked over their T.V. stand and pulled out a DVD. He popped it into the DVD player and swayed back over to Sasuke and kneeled down in front of him. At first, the screen appeared blue as Sasuke stared at it then Naruto's face popped up.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke." The TV Naruto said then, it changed to a picture. Sasuke mouth began to water at what he saw. It was a picture of Naruto laying stomach down on the bed with his ass in the air. He was spreading himself for the entire world to see. Sasuke moaned at the effect of the picture and Naruto's heated mouth on his cock. Sasuke's head flew back and hit the top of the couch. Naruto deep throated him and Sasuke couldn't believe he didn't come. He had no idea when a video of Naruto came on but he couldn't care less because he was getting off.

Naruto moaned as he slipped his hand inside the red, lacey panties he was wearing. He was already stretched from earlier so he just began to jack himself off and then, he stopped. Sasuke looked down with cloudy, lust-filled eyes and watched as his thick cock fell from Naruto's juicy lips and he stood. Naruto stepped out of his red panties and Sasuke smirked. "You were matching everywhere." "Don't act like you didn't like it, you bastard." Naruto huffed as he got into a reverse cowgirl position and positioned Sasuke dick at his prepared entrance. "No prep?" Sasuke questioned. "You weren't watching that video too well were you?" Naruto said then he slammed himself down on Sasuke's cock, screaming from the sudden entrance and moaning from the feeling of that hot dick massaging his walls.

Sasuke practically flew off the couch when he felt Naruto's ass swallow him whole. "Mmhhmm, ngh!" Naruto moaned as he grinded his ass against Sasuke's hips. "I've w-wanted this al-all d-day. Now fuc-fuck me ha-har-hard!" Naruto commanded and was more than happy when Sasuke complied. Naruto keened as his body bounced and rocked in Sasuke's lap. He wasn't even moving himself! Sasuke moaned loudly as he grabbed Naruto's forearms and pulled him down as he thrusted up. "Y-You'd better st-start riding m-me like you-your fu-fucking life dep-pends on it. Whe-When I'm done wi-with you, you-you'll be op-open for weeeekkkkkssssss!" Sasuke growled then hissed when Naruto did as told and began to bounce on Sasuke's lap. The dress that currently hugged Naruto's delicious form was going up and down with Naruto's body.

Sasuke moved his hips a bit until he felt himself strike Naruto's prostate. Naruto's head hung back as his mouth hung open bringing the sexy noises that escaped from Naruto's throat. "Ugngh, yes! S'uke fuck me! I don't want to walk tomorrow! Fuck me harder! Like that mmhhmm so good, yes yes! I fucking love you!" Naruto shouted at the ceiling and Sasuke's ears drank in the music that were Naruto's ear-bursting screams. Finally, Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips and fucked him so hard that Naruto's eyes rolled back and he stopped talking but his mouth kept moving. If you were clueless and didn't know, you would've thought that Sasuke was abusing a mute Naruto.

In a way he was. Sasuke was beginning to get more vocal than he'd ever been. "You-You're so fucking tight! I love fucking you! It's so hot and no matter how many times I pound your slutty ass you're always so fucking tight! Nghh!" Sasuke sat up a bit and began to bite Naruto's neck and Naruto began to cry from the overload of pleasure. "Ahhh, Sas-Sasuke cumming!" Naruto warned and whimpered when he felt Sasuke smirk against his neck. "Cum then." With few more possibly couch breaking thrusts, Naruto did just that. Right inside his pretty, little dress. He came with a scream so loud that their neighbours, Shikimaru Nara and his bofriend Kiba Inuzuka, muttered. "We are not getting them another fucking bed." Kiba muttered. "That was little louder than usual, so they must be on the couch." Shikimaru said as he went back to sipping his tea.

Sasuke screamed as well actually going hoarse a bit. Naruto and Sasuke laid against each other on the couch, panting. "Happy birthday, bastard. You know I made a cake and you're going to eat that motherfucker." Naruto panted. "Alright but tomorrow cause right now, we need a shower." Sasuke said he actually managed to get up, carry himself and Naruto to the bathroom. Instead of taking a shower though, they began round two. Ding, ding!

~Story End~

* * *

Happy Birthday Sasuke!

Review and Owari!


End file.
